


Let Me Sing

by Seer_of_Soul



Series: After She Died [3]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Poetry, character introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seer_of_Soul/pseuds/Seer_of_Soul
Summary: A short poem looking at Lawless’s grief after all his losses. Basically I was in the mood for some angst! Enjoy~





	Let Me Sing

To be or not to be,  
The answer is...  
Yes.   
“Let’s kill him.”  
You say at first.  
“I’ll kill him.”  
You amend.   
I can’t believe you,  
After all,  
He’s family, our father, creator,  
Who else do we have in this world,  
The seven of us, and him,  
We, who walk out of time,  
We, who are the only lasting thing,  
On this wretched, wretched Earth,  
Who are we to decide,  
What’s wrong,  
What’s right?  
This feeling, what is it?  
It’s an emptiness that only,  
Gets deeper and deeper,  
With each passing tragedy,  
First my love,  
Then her life,  
Next our father, our creator,  
Gone from life,  
And when I return,  
To where her statue stood,  
There is only rubble and blood,  
Then let us feast!  
Since we are vampire kin!  
Drink the blood down,  
And pretend it’s her’s.  
“Now she’s dead and gone!”  
Let me sing to the hills,  
Let this voice give you chills!

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this for a free writing homework thing and really liked how it turned out! Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
